Requiem of Solace
by Romantic Silence
Summary: A single crack can crumble a castle.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Foreword**: This is the finale to "Love is a Terrible Thing" and "The Darkness of Virtue". I don't know what possessed me to write these three massively short stories. It began as a writing exercise but it soon turned into a small mini-series chronicling the rise and fall of a dark Hermione Granger. Overall, I am unsure how many would react to these stories, but nevertheless, I always endeavor to publish them despite my trepidation.

* * *

><p><strong>Requiem of Solace<strong>

**By Romantic Silence**

* * *

><p>It was a cool morning in December. The sun had not yet risen and the skies above were covered in a blanket of clouds. Snow softly dropped from the heavens, covering the landscape with its pure white color. Hermione stood atop of Hogwarts castle wall, looking over the Scottish countryside with a weathered smile. Below her was the great Black Lake, calm as it was dark.<p>

"On the night Voldemort was defeated, I remember we stood here huddled together, simply talking."

Hermione released a forlorn sigh.

"We were away from everyone else. To the two of us, we were the only people in the entire world. We didn't realize how long we were together until daybreak came."

She turned around her, leaning her back against the ledge, her arms spread out and resting on the stone. Her dead, brown eyes fell on the figure in front of her. His raven hair was a mess. His clothes were torn and dirty.. His wand was at his side, but he was ready to draw it at a moment's notice. He was so young, no older than seventeen by her estimate. However, it was his eyes, young, green, and lively, that mesmerized her.

"Why did you do all this?" His voice was so strong and firm. She had missed that.

Hermione smiled wryly and turned her head away.

"I do not know." She spoke the truth as there was nothing else she could do. "I guess I just no longer cared."

"Is it really that simple? To plunge the world into chaos and bring about millions of deaths just for that reason?"

"Who knows? Not even I do."

A chilling silence engulfed them. Hermione stared into his eyes, waiting for him to say more.

"Can you at least tell me why you summoned me?"

Hermione chuckled and nodded.

"I wanted to see _his _face again; the face of the man I love, Albus."

Albus Severus Potter frowned, confusing etched onto his expression. Again, Hermione laughed; the likeness between son and father was uncanny.

"You killed him though. You say that you love him yet you were able to kill him. I just don't understand that. You and my father had something far deeper than what my mother and he had. However, you were able to end his life without a hint of regret."

Hermione nodded, acknowledging that her nephew was right.

"He chose to die. I will not sully his death by regretting it."

"That's a lie! My father was a hero and he would not have allowed anyone like you escape justice."

Hermione laughed heartily. She held her sides, unable to contain herself.

"Oh, Albus, you are so naïve." Hermione told him. "I did not resist when he confronted me. At any time, he could have ended my life and save the world once more. Instead, we embraced. He knew our meeting would end with one of us dead. He chose to die, Albus. Better yet, he accepted to die."

"But why would he choose to die?" Albus yelled. "Why would he allow you to take his life?"

"Because Harry knew it would devastate me."

Tears began to spill from her eyes. Long rivers flowed down her cheeks, chilling her skin.

"It had always been your father that made me feel. It had always been him that made me realize the mistakes I have committed. While I sank further into the abyss, it was Harry that pulled me back up. He woke me from the nightmare I have been living."

She could recall the vivid murder of her children and husband by her own hand, the ruthless indoctrination of her followers, and the emotionless brutality her army used to conquer those that stood in their way. The apathy she felt all those times crumbled as she regained the conscience she had been lacking for years. All of it was spurred at the culmination of Harry's final breath.

"Do you regret it all?"

His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes."

Albus raised his wand and pointed it at her. A mask of cool indifference hid away the pity he had for her. His guise was easily breached, but she made no move to comment.

"It's time to go then. Your forces have only been defeated here, but without you, the rest of your strongholds would soon follow."

Hermione smiled wryly.

"You're just like your father, Albus."

"What do you mean by that?" He inquired neutrally. "I am not my father."

"No, you are." Hermione shook her head. "You can't bring yourself to kill me. Even now, you still remember the time when I was your Aunt Hermione."

"It would be better if you were tried by the law. That way, your victims would have their peace."

Hermione smiled sadly.

"That isn't how it works, Albus."

Before Albus could do a thing. Hermione leaned backwards, plunging herself off the castle walls. He sprinted towards the ledge, watching her fall helplessly down towards the Black Lake. Their gaze met, allowing Hermione to bask in his green eyes – Harry's eyes – once last time. As she dropped to her doom, Hermione stared into the horizon and saw the break of dawn peeking from the mountaintops…

"_Hermione, did you know I have never watched the sunrise in all my time at Hogwarts?"_

"_I can't say I blame you, Harry. What with our busy schedules and yearly troubles, it would be nearly impossible to have a chance to."_

"_I suppose you're right, ha-ha. Though, I would have to say, with Voldemort gone, I think I have all the time I can to enjoy this. Don't you think so?"_

"_To a new beginning!"_

"_To the two of us being together forever!"_

"_Isn't that a little too personal, Harry?"_

"_Is it? Well, I think I deserve to be a little selfish."_

"_Oh, alright, then. To us!"_

"_To us!"_

Hermione closed her eyes and smiled.


End file.
